


Wanting

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Just Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Malida wants him close, and Asra is happy to provide.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 14





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> When I say PWP I mean *no plot* whatsoever lol. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Note: Malida is a nonbinary individual with a vagina who uses They/Them pronouns. I've done my best to avoid pronoun confusion while writing from a third person POV.

* * *

Malida turned over on their side and watched Asra as he padded across the floor, a smile on their face as his eyes met their silver gaze. He smiled back at them as he took off his scarf, laying it on the foot of the bed frame. 

“You're so beautiful,” they said, propping themself up on their elbow. Malida watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed, watching over his shoulder. They crawled over and wrapped their arms around his waist, cheek pressed against his back.

“You're so sweet,” he said, moving out of their arms to lie down beside them. He swept Malida into his arms, the two giggling lightly as they clung to each other. 

Malida swung a leg over his waist and gazed up at their lover, moving their hand under his shirt to feel his muscles. He shivered under the lightness of their touch, burying his face into their golden hair. 

“Asra…” they began, pulling their hand around to cradle his cheek. His eyes closed as he leaned into their touch. “I want you.”

His eyes opened wide with surprise, lips parting. “You do?”

Malida nodded. “Yes.”

They moved their lips to his, kissing him gently so he relaxed. They felt him melt under their touch, Asra’s lips meeting theirs with a little more hunger each time. They moaned against his mouth as his hands moved down their wide hips, moving under the waistband of the linen pants they wore. His hands grabbed at the soft flesh of their love handles as they moved under his shirt.

Asra pulled away and sat up to take off his shirt, revealing his copper skin to the dim candlelight that still lit the room. With a grin Malida sat up and straddled Asra's lap, kissing down his neck and to his collar. He let out a soft moan as they trailed their tongue back up his throat and to his lips. He grabbed hold of their hips and trailed his hands up Malida’s waist, moving under their shirt to palm at their small breasts. Malida’s breath caught in their throat and they kissed Asra even harder, sucking on his lower lip. They pulled off their own shirt when they broke apart, breathing heavily against his mouth.

Asra wrapped his arms around Malida's waist, pressing them closer. He kissed their collar, trailing kisses down their chest. Malida's fingers tangled in Asra’s curly white hair, clutching at the soft strands. They tilted his head back so they could look in his eyes. The corners crinkled just a bit as he smiled, his lips just slightly parted. Malida bent a little to kiss him while his hands moved under their pants, tongue playing with his lips as he grabbed at flesh. 

The two broke apart, a little breathless as Malida moved off the bed. They watched him as they shimmied out of their pants, never breaking eye contact until they stood naked before him. His gaze traveled up their form, from strong legs to wide hips and up to their tiny bust and round face. Asra stood and mimicked them, standing naked before them. Malida never took their eyes off of his, a hunger in his gaze as he swept them in his arms and brought them back down to the bed. They giggled as he kissed them, hovering over them and trailing fingers down their stomach to their groin. Malida sucked hard on his lips as his fingers dipped into their slit, slowly teasing their clit.

“Shit,” they breathed against his mouth, hands reaching for his face and holding it as they kissed him again. Asra’s nimble fingers kept going while his mouth was distracted, circling Malida's entrance and pulsing in and out until they were slick with wet. 

Asra kept going for a while longer, relishing in how Malida gasped against his mouth and made sounds low in their throat. The sound of protest they made when he stopped made him smile. They watched as he licked his fingers clean, a devious smile on his face as he moved to enter them.

“You're ready?” he asked, making sure.

Malida nodded quickly, “I am.”

Asra pulled back and reached between them to guide his cock into Malida's entrance, a gasp escaping from their lips as he settled inside. They wrapped their legs around his waist and held him there, just wanting to feel him for a moment. Hunger mingled with the tenderness in the air between them. 

Making sure he didn't slip out, Malida pushed him back until he was sitting back on his heels. Asra held Malida up as they ground against him, moving back and forth with a steady rhythm. Their eyes rolled back in their head and closed, biting at their lower lip as they held back the sounds trapped in their throat. Asra kissed at their neck, sucking at their light brown flesh and grazing his teeth against their throat. The sounds in Malida’s throat finally escaped at this. They breathed heavily as the two moved together. Fingers tangled in strands of hair, mouths nipped at bare skin and left love-bites. Malida nearly came undone when Asra moved a hand between them to play with their clit, a little squeak escaping from between their swollen lips. It didn't take long for the tension in their lower stomach to spread through the rest of their body, screaming for release.

Asra caught Malida’s lips in his as he pressed his thumb to their clit and rolled again. Their body shuddered against his as they came, fingers grabbing at his skin. Asra let out a breathy sound as he came with them, holding them close and feeling their shared heat. 

The two clung to each other, breathless and sweaty. Malida buried their face in his neck, panting and kissing his hot skin tenderly. Asra kept his arms around them, eyes closing as he caught his breath and licked at his lips. 

“I love you,” Malida breathed against his skin. Asra smiled at the sound of their voice and freed himself from their still swollen cunt, taking their face in his hands and kissing their parted lips.

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
